Referrng to FIGS. 16(a) through 16(c), the conventional surface mountable connector is shown, in which a male or a female type connector 12 mounted on the surface of a printed substrate 11 comprises a connector housing 13 having surface connector sockets and connector pins 14a and 14b which project from the rear surface 13b of the connector housing 13, are bent at right angles toward the surface of printed substrate 11, and fixedly connected by soldering at the tips with wiring patterns (not shown) on the surface of printed substrate 11.
The pins 14a and 14b project at two vertical stages from the rear surface of the connector housing 13. In the drawing, only one connector pin is shown at each of the vertical stages, but a plurality of pins are arranged at each stage along the surface of printed substrate 11.
Since such connector 12 is of the surface mountable type, it is impossible to insert and fix the tips of connector pins 14a and 14b through through holes provided in the printed substrate 11. Therefore, for example, as shown in FIGS. 16(a) to 16(c), the tips of both connector pins 14a and 14b are bent outwardly or inwardly so as to be connected by soldering to the wiring patterns on the printed substrate.
Therefore, the conventional connector 12 requires a bending step for the tips of connector pins 14a and 14b, but unless the amount of bending or the bending angle is regulated with accuracy, the pitch between the connector pins 14a and 14b becomes incorrect so that the connector pins cannot be connected to the wiring patterns (not shown) accurately and reliably. Hence, the bending takes a fair amount of time and labor and the cost becomes very high.
Accordingly, the convent.ional connector has the defect that the mounting on the surface of the printed substrate must be carefully carried out.